The present invention relates to displays for electronic devices, such as radiotelephones and, more particularly, to two-way displays.
Manufacturers and designers of personal electronic devices, such as radiotelephones, frequently seek to reduce the overall dimensions of such devices while maintaining attractive style characteristics for the devices. One consequence of the reduced size for such devices is that less surface area may be available for a user display. Furthermore, many such devices include a flip to provide more surface area to the devices and/or for protection of the user interfaces of the devices. As a result, a dual display may be provided, one for when the flip is in an open position and a second for when the flip is closed. Alternatively, a single display may be positioned so that it is only partially blocked when the flip is closed.